Antenna designs encompass a wide range of configurations and are used for a variety of different applications. For example, some antennas are designed for use at a fixed elevation angle and for rotation to a desired azimuth. Such antennas may be deployable from a stowed position or configuration to a deployed position in which the antennas are oriented at the fixed elevation or operating angle. Typically, an antenna is maintained at its operating angle by the means in which it was deployed or moved from its stowed position. However, in some cases, the means for deploying an antenna are not sufficient to maintain the antenna at the operating angle. Typically, various types of latches have been implemented to lock antennas in the operating angles once deployed.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.